vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Lydia's Captured
Title: Lydia's Captured Players: Heather O'Leary, Lydia, Nathan Bates, Juliet Parrish, Elizabeth Maxwell, Alexis Ayala, Elias Taylor (On Radio), and Diana Location: Maxwell Ranch, Beach - Los Angeles, California, and Nathan Bates' Office - Science Frontiers - Los Angeles, California Synopsis: Lydia is spotted by the Resistance, time for them to follow a plan... and when Bates shows up, so much the better! LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary and Elizabeth are up in a Hayloft, tossing down a few bales of hay. Already on the ground level below them, lay 10 bales, in a jumbled pile. Alexis wanders, or even meanders in, a large case held in one hand. She peers up at the Hayloft and blinks, "Moo?" she queries curiously. "Look out Below" comes Heather's voice, as she throws down another Bale of Hay, than moves over to the edge of the loft, and glances down, "Well, hello there Alexis." Elizabeth Maxwell walks up to toss a bale as well, waving to Alexis. "Hi there, Alex. What's going on?" "I got a new firearm." she says, grinning almost ear to ear. She peers up at Heather, "What'd I do?" she asks. Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Oh, that...." She shrugs, "You didn't do anything... Just thought of you when I saw it, in Omaha." She shrugs a little bit, "I might ask you to teach me how to shoot it though..." Elizabeth Maxwell glances down at that, raising her eyebrows and laughing just a little bit. "Enjoying the new gun, then?" Alexis shakes her head quickly, "Haven't zeroed the optics, wanted to track you down and say thanks before I went to go play with it." she says. Heather O'Leary nods, "Think nothing of it. Just remember, first fight you use it in, that your first target I want you to take down, is one sneaking up on 'liz'beth." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles just a little at that, laughing and rolling her eyes. "Hmm, targets sneaking up on me? If that's happening, I'll need to pay more attention." She winks at Heather, then grins at Alex. Alexis crinkles her nose, "Lizards sneak? Aren't they big for that?" She says. She smirks just a bit, "I'll be sure to shoot 'em though. You can bank on it." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Sounds good to me." She tosses another bale down, making sure not to hit anywhere near Alex. Elizabeth Maxwell grins still, tossing another bale down herself, and glancing about. Alexis looks up as they toss the bales, "Why are we throwing hay around anyhow?" she asks curiously. "Have to clean out the stables, get rid of the old straw, clean up the droppings, replace the new hay in the stalls, plus... the horses need fed, and they'll eat fresh hay as well." Heather answers. Elizabeth Maxwell nods just a bit. "Yep. Can't have horses without cleaning and proper care. But that's more for us to worry about, unless you know about horses enough to be helping with it." She winks. Alexis ahhhs, and then nods softly. She takes a few breaths, and nods, "I'm going to go practice then, zero this sight and the like. Take care, you'll know where to find me..." A Soft chuckle, "We'll follow the Roaring of your gun, Alexis. Not to worry." Heather smiles, and tosses one last bale down, "That should be enough, 'liz'beth." Elizabeth Maxwell nods just a bit at that, relaxing and glancing around the barn at large. Elias Taylor says, "Heather. Just got a confirmed Sighting of Lydia, with only two guards, walking around L.A. Near the Beach." Heather O'Leary says, "Elias, how confirmed?" Elias says, "I saw her with my own eyes." Alexis Ayala says, "Should I spool up the Hawk?" Heather O'Leary says, "For a trip into LA? I think we'd be better off not taking the chopper. To easy for the Mothership to intercept us in the City." Alexis Ayala says, "Roger." Heather O'Leary says, "We'll get to the City and move to the beach on foot." Heather O'Leary moves to grab her weapons... And to get into something a little better for raiding, even if it is daytime. Elizabeth Maxwell follows right along, to get raiding equipment as well. "So, small weapons only, you think?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Nothing larger than say... An M-16..." Heather O'Leary says, "Alexis, we are taking Elizabeth's Jeep. Meet us in the yard, please?" Alexis Ayala says, "Roger." Heather O'Leary points to a parking spot near the beach, but not too close. "That will do..." Alexis Ayala says, "Where am I getting off?" at the Beach Nathan Bates steps out of his Limo, and holds a hand out for Julie to use to get out of the Limo as well. Juliet Parrish extends her hand, taking Nathan's to help herself out of the limo. She exits wearing the skimpiest of bikini's, a little black number that barely covers what needs to be covered. A sheer cover-up is wrapped loosely around her waist, reaching half-way down her thighs. she wears a pair of simple flip-flops on her feet. The Visitor Security Commander, and Second in Command of the Invasion Force, walks slowly along the beach, enjoying the sun, the smell of the water, and... the feel of the water on her bootless feet. Following behind her are two Elite Shock Troopers. Nathan Bates walks over towards Lydia, "Good Afternoon, Lydia. Enjoying a walk on the beach? How... Civilian of you." Juliet Parrish trails half a step behind Nathan, kicking off her flip-flops an scooping them up in her hand to carry them instead. Her body bears the scars of several fights, but she still manages to look hot as hell. Lydia rolls her eyes. How is it that these humans can ruin just about every bit of relaxation she gets? "Hello Mr. Bates." Back near the Beach, with the Resistance Elias says, "Heather... Nathan Bates' Limo just pulled up... Ohmygod... is that... Julie?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods just a little at the parking place. She put her sunglasses on when she got in, and leaves them on, for less recognizability. Heather O'Leary says softly to Alex, "Just find a spot away from the beach, where you can cover most of it..." Heather O'Leary says, "Elias...?" Heather O'Leary looks a little shaken by the radio message... than shakes her head slightly. Heather O'Leary says, "Nevermind... We'll handle it." Alexis Ayala nods, "Alright." She says, hopping out of the jeep and heading pretty much the opposite direction from Liz and Heather. She mumbles, "I need a Ghillie suit..." Elizabeth Maxwell frowns just a little at that, glancing to Heather. "This could get... interesting." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "If she is near Lydia, and with Bates... she is likely converted, and might fight us..." Heather O'Leary slips out of the jeep, and begins to walk towards the Beach, duffle bag in hand. Alexis tries to find some underbrush or the like to hide with. They move to the Beach Elizabeth Maxwell sighs as she steps from the Jeep just beyond. "We have to assume she's converted regardless, they had her in the chamber already, and I somehow doubt there were any attempted heroics to get her out of it." She pulls her own bag out then, heading towards the beach as well. "And we can't hurt her." Heather O'Leary nods slightly to Liz, and spots their targets. She slips into a changing room, and sets the duffle on a bench. Time to get ready for War... Nathan Bates shakes his head slightly, his bodyguards following himself and Julie. He takes Julie's arm, and rests it on his own, "Thank Diana for the gift. She has pleased me greatly." Lydia nods slightly, managing to look rather disgusted by the thought of Human Intercourse, "Of course, Mr. Bates..." Can I shoot you in the head, Mr. Bates? Juliet Parrish is a half-step behind Nathan, dressed in the skimpiest of bikini's, a little black number that barely covers what needs to be covered. A sheer cover-up is wrapped loosely around her waist, reaching half-way down her thighs. She's carrying a pair of flip-flops in one hand. Her body bears the scars of several fights, but she still manages to look hot as hell. Pulled forward, her hand rests lightly on Nathan's arm, looking from Bates to Lydia before dropping her gaze to the sand beneath her feet for a moment. Elizabeth Maxwell follows right in, blinking just a little as she spots the targets, then nodding just a little bit and checking her weapons. Alexis starts setting up her Rifle somewhere down the beach, in a discreet location. Heather O'Leary slips her pistol into a holster on her belt, and the knife into the top of her boots. She checks the clip of her MP-5, and nods. "Shall we?" Nathan Bates smiles, Lydia is such a good lackey for Diana. "Excellent." Elizabeth Maxwell slips her laser pistol into the inside of her jacket, the desert eagle into her holster, and checks the micro-Uzi pistol into her jacket pocket. She nods a little. "Lets." Lydia turns to walk away from Bates, hoping he will not follow. Her guards follow her. Juliet Parrish simply remains quiet at Nathan's side, though her attention shifts from the sand to the water instead. Alexis quietly tools over a Casio calculator, calculating wind speed, distance and the like. She hears Heather over the Radio and clicks the scope a few times, trying to calm down. Click..click..perfect...She lines the shot up through the Scope, concentrates, breathes in, holds...1...2...*ka-chow!* The rifle bucks, sending a .50 Caliber slug on it's way... COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Lydia with Barret M82A1 Sniper Rifle and Misses! Heather O'Leary pushes the door of the changing room open, and runs out at the crack of the Rifle shot. She levels her MP-5 at the Closest Shock Trooper, and opens fire on him. Her MP-5 is the Special Forces Silenced Version, and no sounds come from it as she fires. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #850 with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and hits! DAMAGE: 49 Elizabeth Maxwell pulls her Desert Eagle quickly, noticing the silenced weapon she tries to move to get to somewhere to draw attention away from Heather, firing it off quickly as she tries to get to cover, towards the other trooper. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #851 with Desert Eagle M-XIX Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 47 Heather O'Leary just continues to move towards the Visitors, and the Science Frontiers people, her MP-5 continuing to spit silent fire. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #850 with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and hits! DAMAGE: 29 Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #850 is hit with two bursts of 9mm slugs, and spun around by the Teflon rounds. His Laser rifle comes and he returns fire on Heather COMBAT: Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #850 attacks Heather O'Leary with Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Bates Security Enforcer #810 hears the crack of the high caliber weapon, and than the Desert Eagle. "Down Mr. Bates!" He pulls out a pistol, and opens fire on Elizabeth. COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #810 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell ducks out of the way from the pistol, as quickly as she can manage. Since the enforcer didn't hit, she keeps going after the shock trooper, considering them the more dangerous target, firing the Desert Eagle again. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #851 with Desert Eagle M-XIX Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 43 Lydia frowns at the sounds of something passing her quickly. She draws her laser pistol, and turns towards the oncoming attackers. She fires at Heather. COMBAT: Lydia attacks Heather O'Leary with Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Nathan Bates pulls a weapon out, a pistol. He looks at it, and hands it to Julie, "Kill those bitches!" The sound of gunfire seems to trigger something in Julie. The woman turns sharply in the sand, reacting rather like she were one of Bates' guards. She reaches to her hip, as if expecting a gun there...and doesn't find one. But Nathan hands her one, and she nods, turning a cold look of hatred on Heather O'Leary, the weapon lifted comfortably and squeezing off a shot. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Heather O'Leary with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! Alexis mumbles to herself, "This is what happens when you get less than 15 minutes to zero a scope." She takes a breath, adjusts the vertical, *click* and lines up her shot again. She swallows, narrowing her eyes as she takes a breath. She lets the sight settle on Lydia again and holds it...squeezing the trigger. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Lydia with Barret M82A1 Sniper Rifle and Misses! The Shock Trooper and Enforcer turn to run towards the sound of the fight, one firing at Liz, the other at Heather. COMBAT: Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #851 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #809 attacks Heather O'Leary with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and Misses! Heather O'Leary is somehow, able to avoid all the incoming fire, more than she is used to dodging, simply by running fast. She drops her MP-5, as it clicks, empty. She doesn't have time to reload. She draws her Desert Eagle, and continues to fire on the Shock Trooper. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #850 with Desert Eagle M-XIX Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 40 Alex curses, this time, her target's agility spoiling the shot. She drops the sight a little lower, aiming for center mass on the woman. She takes a moment to steel herself, calm, and breath...lines Lydia up in the crosshairs, and squeezes the trigger...slowly. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Lydia with Barret M82A1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 47 Elizabeth Maxwell has plenty of ammo in her Desert Eagle still. As such, she fires another round, not wanting to use the laser till it's necessary. And since Julie missed, she deems it more critical to get rid of the trooper with the far more dangerous weapon. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #851 with Desert Eagle M-XIX Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 50 #809 continues to fire on Heather. COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #809 attacks Heather O'Leary with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and Misses! Juliet Parrish actually positions herself between Bates and the main fight, so that anyone trying to shoot Nathan will run the risk of shooting her as well. As she moves, she takes another shot at O'Leary. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Heather O'Leary with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 26 Lydia is spun around and her sidearm flies out of her hand. She falls to the ground, and begins to crawl away, towards her sidearm. Nathan Bates continues to just stand there, trusting his new bodyguard, and toy, to keep him safe. Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #850 and Bates' Security Force continues to fire on the Resistance fighters. COMBAT: Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #851 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! COMBAT: Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #850 attacks Heather O'Leary with Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #810 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell sees the bullet hit Heather at this point, and enough is enough. Time to proceed with plans as laid forth in the previous conversation with the group. She pulls the laser pistol out from her jacket, flicking the switch, and with an expression anywhere between sad, exasperated, and a few other things, points it up towards Julie with a sigh. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Juliet Parrish with Visitor Laser Sidearm: Stun and hits! DAMAGE: STUN COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell has knocked Juliet Parrish unconscious! Lydia gets to her sidearm, and while still on the ground, rolls towards the charging Resistance members. She fires at Elizabeth. COMBAT: Lydia attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Nathan Bates doesn't move. He does cross his arms, "Two on 6? How foolish..." He doesn't count Alexis, because he has not yet noticed her shooting. He frowns as Julie is stunned in front of him.... this is not in his plans! Alexis Shoots at Lydia again. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Lydia with Barret M82A1 Sniper Rifle and Misses! Having hit someone, Juliet doesn't have time to finish the job before Elizabeth's stunning bolt slams into her chest, sending the bikini-clad doctor stumbling backwards, sprawling into the sand at Nathan's feet, pistol dropping from her hand to the ground. Heather O'Leary is hit by the .45 slug from Julie's shooting, finally. She winces, and turns her run into a dive. Time to knock at least one of the bad guys down. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #850 with Martial Arts Tackle and hits! DAMAGE: 10 Bates' Security Force, and the Shock Troopers continue to fire. COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #810 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and Misses! COMBAT: Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #850 attacks Heather O'Leary with Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! COMBAT: Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #851 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #809 attacks Heather O'Leary with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and Misses! Alexis curses, her target is more than beginning to frustrate her. She takes a deep breath, inhaling for long moments, before finally offing another shot. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Lydia with Barret M82A1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 61 Elizabeth Maxwell puts the laser pistol back away for now, pulling the micro-Uzi out to deal with a few others, since it has the most ammo in it. And since she only wanted the other in case someone needed stunning. She sights back in on 851, and pulls the trigger quickly. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #851 with Mini Uzi SMG and hits! DAMAGE: 43 COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell has knocked Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #851 unconscious! Lydia is shot yet again. She stops rolling, and lays there, trying to recover her breath. Both Shoulders have bullet wounds, and she grits her teeth, as she shoots at Elizabeth yet again. COMBAT: Lydia attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 55 Heather O'Leary slams her hand towards the neck of the Visitor she tackled to the ground. As she does, she is looking around, hoping to spot where the targets are... COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #850 with Martial Arts Chop and hits! DAMAGE: 11 COMBAT: Heather O'Leary has knocked Elite Visitor Shock Trooper #850 unconscious! Nathan Bates grabs Julie, picks her up, and runs for the Limo. "Keep us covered!" He yells to his Enforcers. His Enforcers lay down some covering fire, aimed at Elizabeth and Heather. COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #809 attacks Heather O'Leary with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and Misses! COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #810 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and Misses! Bates Security Enforcer #810 continues to fire at Elizabeth. COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #810 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and Misses! Heather O'Leary moves forward, ignoring Bates and his crew, while he runs. She instead levels her Desert Eagle at Lydia, and fires at her. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Lydia with Desert Eagle M-XIX Pistol and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell finishes off the one trooper, only to get shot for her efforts. She hunts down the source of the shot that connected, and makes a nasty face, switching her aim towards Lydia. With a quick sighting, she pulls in, and fires the Uzi off towards the main target. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Lydia with Mini Uzi SMG and hits! DAMAGE: 32 Alexis begins to marvel at the Lizard’s fortitude, wondering just when this -thing- will go down. She grits her teeth, preparing for a hopeful kill shot. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Lydia with Barret M82A1 Sniper Rifle and Misses! #809 fires on Heather, still laying down Cover Fire, while Bates gets himself and Julie to the Limo, and drives away. COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #809 attacks Heather O'Leary with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and Misses! Lydia is peppered with more bullets, and is really starting to get mad. She Stands up, and levels her laser at Elizabeth, "Well... Starchild. Won't Diana be pleased?" She fires... COMBAT: Lydia attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Alexis makes a face, relaxes herself, and sighs. She ejects the clip, carefully inserting another one. She ejects the bolt, settles in again on her elbows...sights in, fires... COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Lydia with Barret M82A1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 46 COMBAT: Alexis Ayala has knocked Lydia unconscious! Heather O'Leary scoops up a Laser Rifle from the dead Visitor she is standing over, and levels it at one of the Goons left. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Bates Security Enforcer #809 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 57 Bates Security Enforcer #809 fires back at Heather. COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #809 attacks Heather O'Leary with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and Misses! Lydia is just about to level another blast at Elizabeth, when she is shot again. This time, she is unable to stand again, as her eyes roll up, and she passes out. Elizabeth Maxwell switches her aim when she sees Lydia go down, sighting in again, and firing the last of her Uzi clip at him, moving quickly once she shoots, knowing she'll have to change weapons. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Bates Security Enforcer #810 with Mini Uzi SMG and hits! DAMAGE: 29 Bates Security Enforcer #810 is peppered by rounds from the Mini Uzi fired by Liz, but luckily for him, most impact on his Bullet Proof Vest. He levels his own MP-5 at Elizabeth, and fires again. COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #810 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and hits! DAMAGE: 44 Alexis takes a moment to take view of the scene from outside the scope. She sees the Bates enforcer pepper Liz with his MP-5 and lines him up. Pepper this asshole. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Bates Security Enforcer #810 with Barret M82A1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 54 COMBAT: Alexis Ayala has knocked Bates Security Enforcer #810 unconscious! Splat! Bates Security Enforcer's head instantly becomes a watermelon. Heather O'Leary continues to fire at the Enforcer. Her gunshot wound bugging her, but not that bad, all in all. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Bates Security Enforcer #809 with Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell watches Heather miss her shot, shaking her head slightly, and pulling the Desert Eagle around to the last enforcer, taking her sight as well as she can with her own charred laser wound, bracing it with both hands, to keep it right. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Bates Security Enforcer #809 with Desert Eagle M-XIX Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 41 Bates Security Enforcer #809 is peppered with more rounds.. It is him versus the best the Resistance has to offer. He walks backwards, as his friend goes down. He drops his SMG, and unslings the M-16 on his back. He levels this at Heather, and opens fire. COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #809 attacks Heather O'Leary with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 46 Heather O'Leary is rocked back, as the M-16 rounds pierce her chest. She almost falls, but is able to keep her feet, and fires another shot at the last guard. As soon as she fires, she collapses forward, the rifle falling, and her hands clutching her chest. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Bates Security Enforcer #809 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 56 COMBAT: Heather O'Leary has knocked Bates Security Enforcer #809 unconscious! Alex picks up her rifle and starts running for Liz, Lydia, and Heather. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. Between the laser hits, and the MP-5 hits after, she's not in great shape. She slips herself down quietly, putting her weapons away, and struggling to stay 'up', to help Heather. Heather O'Leary tries to get her radio out, than stops. "'Liz'beth? We can't... Take.." She pauses, trying to find her breath, damned chest wounds, "We can't take Lydia to the Ranch... The Dust. It would kill her..." She forces herself to roll over, so she is not face to face with dead lizard. Alex sighs, shaking her head, "What are we going to do with her...?" Heather O'Leary says softly, "Club of Faber's... On Vine... It's... Umm... Port Isle's... I think." Scene Fades out, and now we are at Science Frontiers Nathan Bates kisses Julie, after laying her on the couch, "Wake up Julie. It was just a stun blast." He kisses her again. Julie does wake, but not because Nathan commands her to. No, she'd already started to stir in the limo, and the trip from there to the office was enough to allow the woman to rouse fully. Nathan Bates smiles, "Thank you for trying to protect me, Julie." Opening her eyes, Julie peers up at Nathan quietly for a moment before, "It's my job." she answers softly. Nathan Bates chuckles, "Next time, though, please put your bullet into O'Leary's brain." Juliet Parrish nods quietly as she moves to try and sit up, albeit carefully. "I was trying, Nathan. But she was moving. It's not exactly easy." Nathan Bates nods slightly, "I know." He pats Julie's hand, "I'll be sure to let Diana know how you handled yourself." Of course, Diana may take Julie away from Nathan, when she learns how it was that Lydia was captured. Finding herself not getting in trouble for back talking seems to give Juliet a bit of courage. "Why don't -you- fight, Nathan? If they're going to come after you, you should at least know how to defend yourself." "I know *how* to shoot, Julie, dear." Nathan responds, "I just am not good at it, so I let others who know better do it." Of course, that and the fact that he has very little courage. Notice he ran when the odds started turning "You could improve if you'd just try Nathan. A little effort can go a long way." Julie is trying to be encouraging, but honestly, it may not come across that way as she looks up at Nathan. "Like I have time for that bullshit?" Nathan snaps in response. "If I had wanted someone to act like my fucking Mother, I would not have had Diana con... convince you of the brain washing Donovan and Tyler did, so they could fuck you nightly." "You could if you wanted to!" Juliet protests, eyes widening as she listens to Nathan before he makes his last jab. Flushing, she stands suddenly, turning sharply away from Nathan. "They didn't...!" Nathan Bates arches an eyebrow, "That is not what Diana said. She said she blocked out those painful memories, so you would not have nightmares of nightly rapes." Shaking her head sharply, denying that particular 'truth'. "You're lying, Nathan. Stop it...stop lying!" she cries, moving away from him as quickly a she can. Nathan Bates sighs, and pushes a button, "I'm sorry Julie... this came from Surveillance videos..." It is a copy of some of what Diana showed Julie in her mind, a download of the Conversion Chamber. On it, Julie's face is clearly shown, screaming while what appears to be Ham's body rocks on top of her. Turning away from the video, Juliet beelines for a corner, shaking her head, hands flexing open wide then tightening into fists. "Stop it, Nathan. STOP IT!" Nathan Bates turns the 'show' off, "I'm sorry Julie. I told you Diana didn't want you to remember what happened, for your own good." He stands up, and walks over to Julie, and says softly, coldly, "If you yell at me again, however... You'll wish you were getting fucked by Donovan and Tyler... I'll strap you to the Desk, and use all your holes as punishment!" Rounding on Nathan, Juliet actually moves backwards, away from him...and traps herself in a corner. "I didn't -yell- at you Nathan...but you showed me that, what did you expect me to do?" she demands, arms wrapping around her stomach. Nathan Bates says softly, still cold, "Shut up Julie!" He brings his hand back, and attempts to smack Julie, "Shut up, or you will be in more pain!" COMBAT: Nathan Bates attacks Juliet Parrish with Brawling Punch and hits! DAMAGE: 8 Juliet Parrish may have been converted, but clearly Diana didn't entirely get rid of the fire in her. Perhaps she wanted to leave Nathan with the pleasure of doing that...maybe she knew he'd get bored with a toy that was too pliant, too easily. With nowhere to go, Juliet's face takes the full force from the smack, the sound echoing through the office as her head snaps to the side, a yelp escaping her. Nathan Bates says softly, his voice about the temperature of Dry Ice, "Take off your damned clothes, slut. Time for a lesson in how you treat me." COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Nathan Bates with Brawling Kick and hits! DAMAGE: 8 Clothes? You can hardly call the bathing suit he'd picked out for her clothes. Butt-floss, maybe! As the stun from the slap wears off, Juliet reacts as so many years on the combat field have ingrained in her. Conversion was complete, but it didn't take the fire out of her, nope nope. Her leg lifts and she makes to knee Nathan in the groin/abdomen area, reaching to shove him backwards once he's off balance...but as soon as she does, she realizes what it is she did, and to whom, and her eyes widen in horror. "OH god...no...Nathan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean...it was instinct!" she protests, the ringing in her ears, the burning of her cheek, still fresh in her mind as she dives to his side, reaching for his hand to cling to it, desperate for forgiveness. COMBAT: Nathan Bates attacks Juliet Parrish with Brawling Slam and hits! DAMAGE: 10 Nathan Bates grabs the hand, and use it to pull her closer, "You're not forgiven, you bitch..." He other hand grabs her head, and he slams her head down on the floor, than holds her there, "You kick me again, you slut, and I'll turn you over to the guards for a few hours. They'll fuck the fight out of you!" Juliet Parrish screams, though the sound is cut off as her head connects with the floor, trailing off into a soft, pained groan as she goes limp for a long moment. Held with her face mashed against the ground, she moves very little... With a soft grunt of pain, Nathan stands up. He pokes Julie with his foot, "Stand up you slut, and take your clothes off. I'll not tell you again!" It takes Julie a long moment to react, to sit up, looking dazed...and the bruises, and swelling, already forming on her one cheek, and her forehead, give a strong indication as to why. "I...don't think I can stand..." she whispers. "Fine, take your clothes off, and crawl over to my desk, I really don't care!" Nathan says, turning his back on Julie, and moves to his desk, waiting. "Please, Nathan...Please don't do this...!" Juliet pleads, even as her hands move to fumble with the knot she'd tied on her cover up, preparing for the inevitable. Nathan Bates chuckles evilly, "Do what Julie? Look at your naked body? You seem to forget Diana told you to do what I said, and what I wanted, what I want, is your naked body in front of me. Maybe I'll be nice to you, and allow you to orgasm.... Maybe not." "She said you were kind to me, too!" Juliet points out, lifting her head to look at Julie with the bruised skin that's forming so quickly. "She was lying about that too..." Julie never did know when to shut her mouth. Even as she speaks, she's starting to inch towards Nathan, starting to untie her bathing suit. Nathan Bates smirks, "I have been kind Julie, until you were a bad girl..." "I wasn't bad..." Juliet protests, the 'training' in her mind forcing her to respond to Nathan's initial order even though it's clear she'd rather not be anywhere near him. Her top is left on the floor...and then she freezes. "Diana..." she whispers, eyes widening. "Yes...yes, come get me! Please...I hurt!" she cries, looking up at the ceiling. Nathan Bates frowns, "What the hell are you talking about?" Looking to Nathan at his demand, Julie's eyes darken. "Don't touch me." she answers, starting back away from him. "Diana's coming to get me. I don't have to listen to you any more!" Nathan Bates says softly, "Julie, there is no way Diana is coming for you. You are mine!" At that, Julie actually grins, shaking her head. "Diana told me. She told me not to let you hurt me again." Nathan Bates laughs, "And how did she tell you this? Via the invisible phone shoved in your ass?" Juliet Parrish narrows her eyes as she reaches for the bikini top, moving to put it on. "In my head. I heard her." At this rate, Julie -won't- be any more hurt by the time Diana shows up. Nathan Bates steps towards Julie, "I'm going to have to punish you, eh slut?" He pulls out his pistol, the one Julie used earlier, and aims it at her, "On your knees, or your brains will be all over my floor, and wouldn't that be a waste?" "You don't want to do that," Julie warns as she finishes tying her top and moves to get to her feet. "No." Nathan Bates fires the weapon, aiming for Julie's hip, yes, the bad one, but only to graze. COMBAT: Nathan Bates attacks Juliet Parrish with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! Diana steps in, and shouts, "Bates!" She dropped his first name, and used only his last name, she must be pissed. Yes, Julie may have a bad hip, but she hasn't survived for this long by being slow on it. As she sees the telltale twitch of Nathan's finger that lets her know he's going to fire, she moves, aiming to strike at the man with her bare hands. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Nathan Bates with Brawling Double-Swing Punch and Misses! Nathan Bates hears Diana, and sidesteps Julie, to look at her, "See what you have given me? I told you I wanted a pliable Julie! Not a fighting one! You told me she would listen!" Diana just looks at Nathan, "But she does listen." She calls to Julie, "Julie, sweet thing, stop attacking Mr. Bates." Panting softly as she turns on Bates again, Julie hesitating, looking as if she's debating ignoring Diana to attack Nathan again...but then backs down, shoulders slumping. Nathan Bates glances at Julie, than turns back to Diana, "But she does not Listen to me! She back talks, she kicked me! She complained about being cold!" He sounds... whiny... Yes, Whiny. Diana laughs, "That is because you are not her love. I am." She smiles, and calls to Julie, with only her mind, o O (Julie, dear one, come give me a kiss.) Juliet Parrish moves slowly away from Nathan, turning as she approaches Diana, turning her bruised face up to the woman. Stretching up onto her toes, she moves to pres a kiss to Diana's cheek. Nathan Bates frowns, watching this, "Our deal, is off, unless she stays. You know that Diana." Diana smiles at Julie, and shrugs, "Oh, really now, *Nathan*. You just need to learn how to treat Julie." She pulls Julie into her arms, and holds her protectively. o O (Julie, I need a favor from you. I need you to stay with Nathan, and pretend to be his slave. You must listen for information that might be important to me. Only you can do it, and Nathan knows so much, that I need to know.) "Please, Diana...I don't want to..." Julie whispers, melting into the protectiveness Diana is offering her with her arms. Her head twists about to look up at the Sirian holding her. "He...makes me do things..." Nathan Bates sighs softly, "Give me one more chance, Diana... Please?" Diana looks down at Julie, and than says to Nathan, "We'll see. For now, I need to speak to Julie Alone. Leave us." Nathan Bates nods slightly, and walks out the door. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-R